Arguments And Seddie Kisses
by ObsessiveSeddieDisorder
Summary: Carly leaves during another Seddie argument, and comes back to find Sam and Freddie kissing! Find out why by... you know what. I stink at summaries. Can you please read the story that I wrote. If you like Seddie kisses you might like it! :


**Hey guys! OSD here! So, I know I haven't updated my iToe Fat Cakes story lately, but that's because I'm not really interested in writing it any more. Sorry! :( Anyways, yesterday I started writing a little Seddie fanfiction in my notebook, and I just finished it, so I decided to type it and share it on here! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. *Tears runs down face* jk about the crying part. But really, I don't own iCarly. :(**

***Sam and Freddie are verbally fighting in Carly's apartment. Carly is annoyed***

Carly: Will you guys _please_ stop fighting? *Ignored* Fine, I'm going to the Groovie Smoothie. I'll be back in 20 minutes, and you guys _better_ have stopped fighting by then! *Ignored again. Carly rolls her eyes and leaves while Sam and Freddie still fight.*

_20 minutes later..._

***Carly walks to her apartment door and opens it. She sees Sam and Freddie kissing and has a normal expression on her face until she realizes what is going on. She looks shocked. Sam and Freddie do not realize that she is there.***

Carly: *Shocked, says in a shouting voice* What the heck happened while I was gone?

Sam and Freddie: Break apart and embarrassed and shocked that Carly saw them and that she was home* We... um... what?... um...

Freddie: *Stands up* Well, I have to go home...

Sam: *Stands up too* Me too. *Sam and Freddie start walking to the door*

Carly: Wait! *Grabs Sam and Freddie's arms and pulls them back to the couch, then makes them sit down* Does somebody wanna tell me what happened while I was gone?

Sam and Freddie: *Nervous* Nope...

Sam: I'm just gonna go...

Freddie: I need to leave... *Both start to stand*

Carly: Sit down! *Points at the couch. Sam and Freddie get silent and sit down* Now, somebody tell me what happened while I was gone.

Freddie: *Sighs* Well, you know how Sam and I were fighting over her *points to Sam* not helping me when those kids started attacking me? **(BTW I just made up this moment, it didn't really happen)**

Carly: Yeah...

Sam: Well, after you left... *Flash back to after Carly left to go to the Groovie Smoothie*

Freddie: *Angry, standing near the couch, Sam is standing in front of him* I just don't understand why you couldn't of pulled him away from me!

SamL He wasn't hurting you!

Freddie: He kicked me in the shin, and then in my stomach! So yeah, he _was_ hurting me!

Sam: Well apparently I don't _care_ about you, so why _should_ I help? *Sits down on the couch, angry and upset*

Freddie: *Confused* Don't care about me? ...What are you talking abou... *Realizes what she means* Are you talking about what I said at Nora's, about Carly caring about me? ISam doesn't say anything, but looks at him like, "Yes, that's what I'm talking about"* Sam, *Freddie sits down next to her* When I said that Carly cares about me, I was tired, and I was talking about the shock pen at the moment. Last time you used that on e I was unconscious for two hours!

Sam: *Laughs* Yeah, that was pretty gunny. Well, for me it was. But still, if I didn't care about you, why would I have... *hesitating* you know... dated you? Or help you when you were all upset about not being creative?

Freddie: Well, yeah. I know you care about me.

Sam: *Still confused* Then why did you- *Sam's interrupted by Freddie kissing her. Sam is surprised at first, then closes her eyes and kisses back, putting one of her hand on Freddie's shoulder. One of Freddie's hands are holding her waist. They kiss for a few more seconds, then the flash back ends.*

Freddie: *Ending explanation* And then you came in.

Carly: *Thinking about the explanation* Wow. So, are you two... like... a couple now? *Sam and Freddie look at each other, confused*

Sam: Yeah.

Freddie: I guess.

Carly: *Relieved* Good I was getting tired of you two fighting constantly, which you better not do again. Or at least don't come to me with your problems this time. *Sees Sam and Freddie staring at each other, smiling. Carly smiles and rolls her eyes.* Oh, just kiss already! *She pushes Sam and Freddie together and they kiss*

**The End**

**So, the part where Carly leaves when Sam and Freddie were fighting and them coming back to see them kissing kinda reminds me of iDate A Bad Boy. Maybe that's how this idea got in my head. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please, don't be afraid to write a review! :)**


End file.
